Torn's Frustration
by Sabulana
Summary: The title makes this sound really bad but it's not too bad. I hope...anyway, Torn is waiting for Jak to come back and getting very annoyed with himself. JakTorn yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Turned fluffy on me. You have been warned.


A/N: Not related to my other Jak and Daxter fics. Mostly inspired by Crowley but Aziraphale had a hand in the ending for this one. I left out the mission Torn gives Jak intentionally so you can choose when this happens if you wish to.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. My Plot Bunnies merely borrowed them to torture them. Or, rather, Crowley did and Aziraphale stepped in to help them somewhat at the end.

Warnings: Yaoi. It's a Jak2 fic by me. Didja expect anything else?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Torn paced around the Underground hideout. He was thinking hard about the new kid, Jak and their first meeting.

/"New faces make me nervous"/

'But not his...' Torn looked at the door.

'I'm not worried. Why would I be worried? If he gets himself killed he was no good to the Underground in the first place...' But Torn knew that without Jak, some of the Underground's recent achievements would have been impossible.

And he still watched the damn door.

'Damn it! I can't let myself be attracted to the kid!' Torn growled in frustration. 'Besides, I'd be no good to the Underground if I let myself be distracted by him.'

To try to take his mind off Jak, Torn turned back to the plans on his desk. He wondered if there was anything he had forgotten to tell Jak and smashed his cup against the wall when he realised he was thinking of the blond again.

He began pacing and sorting through anything, deciding to find another mission for Jak to complete when he got back.

'After all, he will come back...won't he?' Torn contemplated knocking him self out until Jak returned to stop the thoughts of Jak entering his mind. But then he realised he would probably end up dreaming of the younger elf and if it was one of Torn's more...interesting...dreams and Jak came back during it, he would certainly be suspicious.

Torn stopped pacing and sat on his desk, writing insults on pictures of the Baron in newspapers and doodling on pictures of other less important people in the city.

However, by the time Jak and Daxter had returned Torn had resumed pacing.

Daxter, as usual, annoyed the hell out of Torn before allowing him to brief them on the new mission. Jak had stayed fairly quiet throughout the briefing, mostly smirking at his furry friends antics.

Jak and the rat left on the mission immediately, figuring it wouldn't take to long and it was fairly easy considering some of the others they had been on for Krew.

Once they had gone, Torn's mind was unwillingly on the topic of Jak again.

'This is tougher than the last mission I sent him on...though the missions I've heard Krew sends him on are a bit harder...' Torn glanced towards the door and slapped himself when he realised what he was doing. "I've gotta stop that..." he muttered to him self.

The ex-Krimson Guard searched for little jobs to do until Jak returned ('He will come back. He's not going to do anything stupid and get him self killed...').

The blond elf appeared in the doorway about an hour or so later.

Daxter immediately began being loud and annoying. When the furball finally shut up Torn began to explain the next mission he had for the duo. Jak held up a hand.

"Not so fast. Me and Daxter have had a really long day and now we are going to rest," Jak said before turning to walk out the door. Daxter leapt on to his shoulder.

"Wait!" Torn said and immediately kicked him self mentally. 'What did you do that for, idiot?'

"Yes?" Jak turned to face the tattooed second in command of the Underground.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Torn internally winced. Great, just great...

"No, not yet. The other times we've rested have been outside the city walls. We were going to go find somewhere now," Jak said before Daxter could say anything.

"No need. There's a spare room upstairs. You and the orange rat can sleep there," Torn said and hoped he sounded normal to Jak because he sure as hell didn't seem that way to himself. But if Jak thought Torn was being strange he didn't show it. Daxter was suspicious though.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked. "It's probably got leaks or something..."

"Whatever. It's not raining and as long as I can sleep, I have no problem with it. Where is it?" Jak asked.

"Follow me," Torn led them through a barely noticeable door covered in posters and maps. Beyond, there was a flight of stairs that Torn led them up and along the corridor at the top. The room was at the end. Torn pushed the door open.

"This is it. Sleep tight," he said sarcastically and walked away.

"What a mess!" he heard Daxter exclaim behind him.

"You don't like it, sleep in the streets, Furball," Torn called over his shoulder.

*************

Later that night, Torn climbed up to the roof of the hideout and sat, gazing over the city. It was peaceful up here and he could think without being disturbed. Usually.

He heard the window of the skylight open behind where he had chosen to sit and Jak climbed out and on to the roof.

"What do you want?" Torn asked harshly.

"Heard you come up. Wondered why," Jak wasn't the world's best conversationalist.

"I wanted to. Now go away," 'So I can think of you some more,' a little voice in his head added.

'Shut up!'

But Jak wasn't paying any attention. He sat down next to Torn, a little closer than what the older elf would have liked.

"Nice view from here," the blond elf commented.

"Yeah," said Torn. " Now if you're quite finished, get lost."

"But I'm not finished yet," Jak turned to look at Torn.

"Really," Torn said, trying not to be interested. "If it's about the Shadow, no, not yet."

"This has nothing to do with the Underground," Jak said.

"Then what-" Torn turned to Jak and was cut off.

Jak's lips were soft against his own as they moved gently. Torn was shocked but part of his brain was working enough for him to start to kiss back.

Encouraged, Jak put his arms on Torn's but moved them to his waist when Torn embraced him. Their lips never parted. Eventually they had to though. Oxygen is essential to life after all.

Jak opened his eyes and smiled hesitantly. Torn closed the gap once more for a longer, more passionate kiss. They spent until dawn like that and would have gone on much longer if it weren't for Daxter.

"Ahem, if you two lovebirds are done, breakfast would be nice," 

Jak kicked off a boot and threw it at the cheeky ottsel.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N: Yay! Happy fluffy stuff! *Rereads it* ...What the hell have I been taking? Aziraphale really took over this one. Crowley isn't too happy with that. So now I have to go type a Crowley-inspired fic to keep him happy. Don't forget to review everyone! Whether you liked it or not, I want to hear your comments!


End file.
